


When the Moonflower Blooms

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: Jamie smirked, eyes playfully raking over Dani’s body. “Oh don’t worry Poppins. We’re not stopping. Just changing venue is all.”Dani’s eyes blew wide and she felt herself grow impossibly wetter from Jamie’s assertion. “Why, Miss Taylor, are you inviting yourself into my bed?”Jamie laughed, her smirk growing to take over her whole face. “And what if I am?”Dani grinned and leaned close to Jamie, voice just above a whisper, “It’s about damn time.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 120





	When the Moonflower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone has already written Dani and Jamie’s first time, but I never got around to it. And really who could ever get tired of reading it? So this is my interpretation of their first time together following Jamie’s moonflower speech. And I suck at titles so, oh well.

Dani’s eyes were wide, shiny with unshed tears, and focused, so completely and utterly focused, on Jamie. The intensity of Dani’s gaze caused Jamie to swallow hard, her mouth suddenly very dry. She glanced away from Dani and cleared her throat as she felt heat beginning to rise to color her cheeks. She wasn’t used to opening up to people and she definitely hadn’t been prepared for this reaction from Dani.

Typically if she dared to tell anyone about her unfortunate childhood, her stint in prison, or her overall distaste for humanity the response would be pity, likely laced with a pinch of disgust. Typically, the people would soon prove they hadn’t been worth telling, reinforcing Jamie’s opinions on plants being more worth her time than people.

But here Jamie stood, just seconds after bearing her soul to the blonde woman sitting a few paces away, and Dani wasn’t looking at her with pity or disgust. No, Dani it seemed was looking at her with something else entirely, a look neither woman would dare put a name to on account of it being too soon.

Dani’s gaze held a mixture of awe, of pride, of pure compassion and something like a thank you to Jamie for trusting her with the story of her past. Just underneath the more apparent emotions was a shimmering of something else, something that filled Jamie with heat for an entirely different reason. Something that looked a lot like desire.

Jamie subconsciously licked her tongue across her bottom lip, watching as Dani’s eyes flicked down to follow the movement. She saw Dani’s big blue eyes grow almost imperceptibly darker and felt her own breath hitch in her throat when Dani mirrored the action.

Boldly, Dani rose from her seat and stopped just in front of Jamie, leaving barely an inch of space between them. She paused suddenly as if surprised by her own boldness and then she caught Jamie’s eyes, saw her desire reflected back at her, and allowed herself to fall.

Dani’s lips crashed into Jamie’s causing a sharp whimper to escape from Jamie’s mouth. Her tongue licked into Jamie’s mouth tasting her, Dani releasing a moan as her tongue collided with Jamie’s. She let the tip of her tongue drag against the other woman’s before darting it up and licking the roof of Jamie’s mouth, gliding over the tops of Jamie’s teeth, and curling around Jamie’s tongue desperate to be as close as she could to her. Jamie’s eyes slammed shut at the sensations as she allowed Dani to take control of their kiss, grasping at her jacket and pulling her deeper into herself. She playfully nipped at Dani’s lower lip and released a low growl when she felt Dani shudder from the action. She pulled Dani’s bottom lip into her mouth, scraped it between her teeth just enough to draw a long mewl from the blonde and then, panting, pulled away to look into Dani’s eyes. She was met with an expression that sent a shock straight to her core, Dani looking at her with open desire, need, ready, so beyond ready really. She pulled Jamie back into her, kissing her on the edge of her mouth before trailing down and kissing the sharp curve of her jaw and the delicate skin of her beautiful neck just below her ear. Jamie bit back a moan, her legs squeezing together and hips rocking against Dani’s wildly.

Suddenly Jamie pulled back holding Dani tightly against her still but looking at her with an expression that was meant to pull her back to reality.

“Dani, not here.”

Dani groaned and cursed under her breath, impatient and causing Jamie to chuckle lightly. She pushed herself forward into Jamie catching her off guard in a passionate kiss and making Jamie writhe in her arms in surprise before she pulled away looking very pleased with herself.

“Okay, right. You’re right.” Dani acquiesced.

Jamie smirked, eyes playfully raking over Dani’s body. “Oh don’t worry Poppins. We’re not stopping. Just changing venue is all.”

Dani’s eyes blew wide and she felt herself grow impossibly wetter from Jamie’s assertion. “Why, Miss Taylor, are you inviting yourself into my bed?”

Jamie laughed, her smirk growing to take over her whole face. “And what if I am?”

Dani grinned and leaned close to Jamie, voice just above a whisper, “It’s about damn time.”

* * *

  
It was a wonder they made it back to the house at all with Dani stopping every few yards to push Jamie up against the nearest tree. When the pair did reach the house, Dani grew comically serious, somehow appearing completely sober and fully in control of herself. She entered the house, her fingers laced with Jamie’s and giving Jamie a pointed behave look and peeked around worriedly unsure if Owen or Hannah would still be awake.

When it became apparent that they were in fact alone and that the other occupants of the house were fast asleep, Dani visibly relaxed. Jamie brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh at the quick change in Dani’s demeanor. Dani blushed and silenced Jamie’s laughter with a chaste kiss before leading her to the stairwell.

“Poppins,” Jamie stopped just at the edge of the first stair and studied Dani carefully, trying to read the blonde for any sign of hesitation. “Are you sure? Because, I can go home. I don’t mind, really. I don’t want you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

Dani’s gaze flickered from Jamie’s eyes to her lips and she swallowed before squaring her shoulders and leaning in closer to Jamie, face just inches from her perfect lips, “I’ve never been more sure.”

She closed the gap between them, letting her lips slide against Jamie’s in a hot open mouth kiss that was a little sloppy but perfectly conveyed her desire. Jamie shuddered and a small gasp fell from her mouth at the sensation as she wondered if she’d ever get used to the feeling of Dani’s lips on hers.

They made it to Dani’s room somehow without waking anyone else or making too much noise. As soon as the lock was latched, Jamie placed her hands on Dani’s hips and spun them around so that she could press Dani against the door. Dani moaned, pitchy and needy, her hands flying to Jamie’s sides running up and down unable to contain her want any longer.

“Jamie, please.”

Jamie nipped Dani’s bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue and smiling into the kiss as she pressed her body flush against Dani. “Please what, love?”

Dani felt herself growing almost dizzy with need, her clothes suddenly too tight, her bed too far. “Please, Jamie. I want you. I want this. I want this so badly. I -“

Jamie captured Dani’s lips in a deep kiss, her tongue dipping into Dani’s mouth with no warning eliciting a long shudder and moan from the blonde. She let her hands drift under Dani’s jumper, ghosting her fingers along the soft skin of her abdomen as she continued to plant kisses along Dani’s lips, the curve of her jaw, and her delicate pulse point.

Dani felt like every cell in her body was singing, alive in a way she’d never been before. _So this is what it’s supposed to feel like._ Dani couldn’t believe she’d spent her life denying herself this feeling. She hummed into the kiss, skin scorching everywhere it was met with Jamie’s eager touch, drinking Jamie in like she was a cool ravine in the desert.

Jamie let her hands drift down Dani’s body and wrapped them around the other woman’s thighs, using all her strength to lift Dani up into her arms. Dani gasped, surprised at the show of strength and feeling herself grow impossibly wetter from the sensation of Jamie using her muscles on her. She bit her lower lip and stared at Jamie under hooded eyes as she allowed herself to be carried to the bed in the middle of the room. Jamie lowered Dani gently onto the bed and crawled on top of the blonde, peppering soft kisses along her body as she made her way to her beautiful lips.

Jamie smirked, amused by Dani writhing impatiently beneath her. “Tsk, patience, Poppins. I promise I’ve got you.”

Dani released a breathy moan and tried desperately to settle herself down a bit. “Jay- Jamie I, I’m so wet.” She blushed at her admission, eyes skirting Jamie’s burning gaze.

“Blimey.” Jamie cleared her throat, surprised by how bold the blonde was being. She leaned down to press rougher kisses against Dani’s lips, darting her tongue out to lick into Dani’s mouth. She panted at the sensation of Dani’s hot breath spilling into her mouth. Desire swept over Jamie and she found herself unable to maintain a slow pace, her mouth drifting to Dani’s jaw, hot open mouthed kisses sliding along the curve of her chin and down to suck at her neck.

Jamie kissed and sucked at Dani’s pulse point delighting in the breathy mewling sounds she was pulling from her, swirling her tongue and nipping the sensitive skin in turn driving Dani to grab at Jamie’s soft curls and pull her closer. Jamie gasped against Dani’s bruised skin as Dani tugged her hair holding her firm to her body. She slid her lips from Dani’s pulse point and up to just under her ear lobe smiling as she found a sensitive spot there and drawing a series of sharp moans from the blonde.

“Jay-I...” Dani tried and failed to speak, overwhelmed by the sensations wracking her body. The smell of Jamie’s shampoo, the roughness of Jamie’s calloused fingers, the sweet taste of Jamie’s lips, all of it was enough for Dani to find herself completely lost to Jamie.

Jamie chuckled under her breath and returned her lips to Dani’s, kissing her long and hard. Dani swooned under the heat of the kiss, feeling her legs spread and Jamie sink deeper into her body. The two women were now perfectly flush against one another, Dani’s legs open and Jamie slotted in between her hips. Jamie’s eyes lit up playfully as she tested the new angle, pressing her hips down and up into Dani’s center, smiling when it caused a curse to tumble from the blonde.

“Fuck, Jay.” Dani loosed a low growl at the back of her throat feeling like she was going to absolutely lose her mind if Jamie didn’t touch her soon. She slid her hands down Jamie’s sides and let her fingers hook underneath the hem of Jamie’s shirt. Dani paused for a moment , eyes meeting Jamie’s in a silent bid for permission. Jamie nodded, raising her arms to make it easier and soon her shirt was tossed to the floor and Jamie was left hovering over Dani in nothing but a simple black bra.

Dani’s jaw fell slack and she swallowed audibly as she took in the expanse of skin that had been revealed to her. Nervously her hands drifted to Jamie’s chest, her fingertips ghosting up and over Jamie’s ribs lightly stopping just shy of the fabric of the bra. Her eyes met Jamie’s in a question, cheeks burning from a mixture of desire and nervousness. Jamie smiled softly at Dani and decided to take pity on the less experienced woman, bringing her hand to lace with Dani’s and guiding Dani to touch her through the bra.

Dani held Jamie’s heated gaze as she allowed her hands to be positioned on Jamie’s breasts. She moaned as she felt Jamie’s sensitive nipples stiffen beneath the thin fabric. “Can I...take it off?” Dani dropped her gaze to marvel at the peak of Jamie’s breasts just above the black bra. Jamie bit her lower lip and nodded. It took a few tries, Dani’s fingers fumbling clumsily with the clasp, but soon enough the bra was discarded to the floor.

Dani gasped at the perfect sight of Jamie topless above her. “Fuck Jamie,” she murmured, leaning up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. “You’re so damn beautiful.” Jamie’s eyes blew wide. The blonde almost never cursed and yet she didn’t seem have any problem with that now. Jamie found she quite liked hearing it.

“I’m at a bit of a disadvantage though huh Poppins?” Jamie smirked her eyes dropping to Dani’s jumper.

Dani blushed and wordlessly shifted slightly out from under Jamie in order to slip her jumper off over her head. She smiled as she tossed it onto the floor and nervously allowed her eyes to find Jamie’s again.

“Poppins,” Jamie’s face softened in awe of the woman who just a week ago had been too nervous to kiss her and yet now was growing bolder by the second. “You’re incredible. Ya know that?”

Dani’s eyes swelled like she truly had not ever been told such a thing before. A brilliant smile broke on her face and she leaned forward to kiss Jamie tenderly. Jamie smiled into the kiss and brought her hands to cradle Dani’s cheeks. They kissed slow letting it build naturally, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin as they pressed their bodies as close as they could to one another. Jamie moaned as she felt Dani lick into her mouth at the exact moment their hardened nipples brushed over one another’s. She pulled Dani’s lip into her mouth and bit down just enough to draw a throaty moan from the blonde. Jamie hummed in satisfaction and swiped her tongue along Dani’s lip to soothe the bite.

“Oh god, Jamie.” Dani moaned, her breathing becoming erratic. Her hands flew to Jamie’s back and she took to running her nails lightly up and down the skin there making Jamie shiver.

Jamie felt Dani becoming more restless, heard it in her quickening breaths. She began to move her kisses away from Dani’s lips. Dani whimpered at the loss for a moment until she felt Jamie kiss slowly down her jaw, lick a trail down her neck, and nip at the swell of her breasts. Dani’s head fell back at the sensation of Jamie’s lips devouring as much of her skin as they could reach. Jamie smirked against Dani’s skin as she continued her teasing path downward, planting kisses all over Dani’s breasts deliberately avoiding her sensitive nipples.

Dani writhed beneath her, “Fuck please, Jay, fuck.” Curses spilled from Dani’s mouth much to the delight of Jamie. She ghosted her hot breath over Dani’s perfect pink nipples and Dani’s hips jerked off the bed violently, electricity shooting straight from her nipples to her center. Jamie lowered a hand to Dani’s abdomen and splayed her fingers out just above the line of her jeans holding her in place. She captured a nipple in her mouth letting her tongue swipe over it before lightly scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin. Dani’s eyes slammed shut as she felt white hot electricity scorch through her veins.

“Jamie, oh my God, yes fuck,” she moaned, hands flying to Jamie’s hair encouraging her to keep going. Jamie kissed across Dani’s sternum to her other breast and repeated her actions lavishing attention on the other nipple, rolling it between her lips and flicking the tip of her tongue stiffly against it until Dani was shuddering beneath her.

Jamie licked the underside of Dani’s breasts, continuing her slow trail down Dani’s body. She scraped her teeth along Dani’s ribs, nipped at the skin and smoothed her tongue over the mark before moving her kisses lower. She was taking extreme care to ensure she left no inch of Dani’s skin untouched and it was leaving Dani feeling a bit dizzy and untethered.

Jamie licked into Dani’s bellybutton causing the blonde to giggle and relax a little before she dragged her lips down further and over to nip at the swell of Dani’s hips. Dani cursed below her, trying desperately to keep still on the bed. Jamie regarded the hem of Dani’s jeans and stopped herself, raising her head to meet Dani’s eyes. “Dani, it’s okay. We don’t have to-“

Dani crashed forward, lips hungrily capturing Jamie’s and causing the gardener to let out a wholly undignified squeak. She pulled back just slightly to look at Jamie. “I want this Jay. Want you. Don’t want to stop.” She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Jamie’s for a beat. “Please, Jamie.”

The please absolutely broke Jamie. Any resolve she’d had about trying to go slow with Dani went fully out the window at the sound of Dani pleading for Jamie to take her. She slipped her tongue into Dani’s mouth, kissing her roughly as her fingers found the buttons on Dani’s jeans and deftly popped them open. She helped Dani shuffle the jeans down her legs and off to get lost in the bedsheets somewhere and leaned back once Dani was laying there in just simple pink panties. “Dani,” Jamie whispered reverently, eyes soaking in the vision of Dani, trying to commit every inch of her to memory.

Dani blushed under the attention and she suddenly remembered Jamie’s words from earlier deciding to even the playing field. “Well now, I’m at a bit of a disadvantage aren’t I?” She smirked, eyes lit up playfully as she watched the realization of her words hit Jamie.

“Using my own words against me are we?” Jamie chuckled, impressed again by Dani’s boldness. Jamie kept her eyes trained on Dani’s as she shifted back onto her heels and swiftly undid the zipper on her trousers. She shucked them down her legs and tossed them unceremoniously to the floor before returning to her position of laying between Dani’s hips.

Dani felt her mouth go dry. She knew she was staring but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She honestly couldn’t stop staring if she wanted to. Jamie was just too sexy, too gorgeous, too perfect to look away from for even a second.

“Poppins...you’re starin’,” Jamie smirked.

Dani’s cheeks flushed impossibly redder. “Can’t help it.” She leaned into Jamie, taking a deep steadying breath. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Jamie.”

Jamie felt her own cheeks flush red and she ducked her head shyly not used to being on the receiving end of these sorts of compliments. “So are you,” she replied, kissing Dani to convey just how much she meant it.

“Now then,” Jamie began, looking at Dani playfully, “now that we’re more even...where was I?” Dani’s eyes widened as she watched Jamie begin to slide down her body again, settling herself between Dani’s legs. Jamie looks at Dani again, her face suddenly a lot more serious. “You’re sure?”

Dani nodded a little too fast and Jamie’s face brightened with a smile that Dani wished she could capture in a photograph. She had a good idea of where this was headed, although this was certainly never anything Eddie had ever bothered to try before. She found herself suddenly a bit self conscious at her inexperience but swallowed it down on account of how Jamie was looking at her like she hung the moon.

Jamie hooked her fingers under the top of Dani’s panties and dragged them off in one smooth motion. Suddenly Dani was completely bare, legs spread and open for Jamie. She bit back a moan as the cool air hit her core. Jamie hummed her approval settling further into the space between Dani’s legs, gripping Dani’s thighs with her hands. Dani couldn’t help herself and found that she was pushing her hips down toward Jamie desperate for her touch.

Jamie kissed the inside of Dani’s thigh, still devoted to her mission of leaving no inch of Dani’s perfect skin untouched. She peppered kisses along Dani’s thigh working her way up to the crease of her hips. She moaned when she got closer to Dani’s wet center, swallowing hard from the heady scent of arousal and the heat radiating from the blonde.

“Jay-me,” Dani whined, hips canting upward desperate for friction where she needed it most. Jamie chuckled softly, her warm breath tumbling over Dani’s center causing her to shudder and writhe beneath her.

Jamie placed a light, whisper soft kiss against Dani’s folds and Dani’s head slammed back against the pillow behind her. Jamie slowly placed kisses all over Dani’s lips avoiding her clit and her entrance in a teasing pattern. Dani’s hands slipped into Jamie’s curls holding her in place against her. Jamie smiled against Dani’s pussy at the feeling of her hands tugging at her hair. Finally she dipped her tongue out and tasted Dani, running the tip of her tongue in a broad slow stroke from her entrance to her clit.

“Fuck Dani, you taste so fuckin’ good,” Jamie moaned into Dani’s pussy drawing a string of curses from the blonde beneath her.

“Oh my God, Jamie holy shit, yes. Yes just like that please oh fuck don’t stop,” Dani moaned unable to stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. She was too turned on to be embarrassed and she soon found herself grinding down wantonly into Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie stiffened her tongue and licked into Dani’s entrance, coating her tongue in her arousal and groaning at how damn good she tasted. She licked into Dani again fucking her with her tongue, curling up and swiping against the spot she knew would send Dani reeling. She was rewarded with the blonde’s hips bucking wildly and a string of curses falling from Dani’s lips. She felt Dani’s thighs start to tremble and knew she was starting to get close. Jamie slid her tongue out of Dani and replaced it with a finger, loving the feeling of Dani’s walls tightening around her finger and she paused waiting for Dani to set the pace.

“Yes, oh my god Jamie.” Dani began to fuck herself onto Jamie’s finger, her chest heaving as she focused on the feeling of Jamie inside of her. Her breath fell out in hot little pants and she leaned up on her elbows to try to watch Jamie as she fucked her. Dani thought she was going to explode at the vision of Jamie’s finger disappearing into her pussy, “Holy shit, Jay.” She choked back a moan and struggled not to fall back onto the bed.

Jamie dipped her lips back down to Dani’s pussy, tongue easily finding her clit and drawing tight circles against it as she continued to fuck Dani with her finger. Dani moaned, eyes slamming shut and body finally falling back unable to keep herself upright any longer. Jamie wrapped her lips around Dani’s clit and sucked, alternating circling her tongue around the sensitive nub and sucking it fully into her mouth as she sped up her thrusts with her finger. Dani groaned loudly, hips canting to meet Jamie’s thrusts and thighs shaking and tightening around Jamie’s head locking her into place.

“Jay- I . Jay-mie I’m gonna oh fuck oh my god Jamie I’m gonna come I -“ Dani writhed beneath Jamie feeling an overwhelming heat swell through her body.

Without warning Jamie thrust a second finger deep into Dani’s pussy stroking against the ridged skin of her g spot and sucking hard on her clit circling it with her tongue. “Jamie I’m-“ Dani’s voice broke into a sharp moan as she came hard onto Jamie’s mouth and fingers.

Jamie kept her fingers inside Dani helping her ride out her orgasm, drawing it out and relishing in the sensation of Dani’s aftershocks as her walls spasmed around Jamie’s fingers. Jamie dipped her mouth down to Dani’s entrance and licked her clean causing Dani, sensitive from the first orgasm, to tumble over the edge into a second. Dani looked completely sated and just a bit overwhelmed as she tried to catch her breath, her hair damp with sweat and her skin flushed from exertion.

“C’mere,” Dani mumbled beckoning for Jamie. Jamie slid up Dani’s body settling beside her and pulling her into her chest in a warm embrace. She ran her fingers soothingly through Dani’s hair placing soft kisses against her temple.

Dani leaned up and surprised Jamie by capturing her lips in a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on the other woman. She rested her head in the crook of Jamie’s neck marveling in how perfectly their bodies fit together. She felt herself starting to drift toward sleep, her brain fuzzy from her orgasms. She opened her eyes pulling back just a little so she could meet Jamie’s gaze. “Want to make you feel like that,” she blushed, nuzzling her nose against Jamie’s and placing a light kiss against her lips.

“Mmm,” Jamie hummed against Dani’s lips and smiled. “Next time love. There will be other nights, yeah?”

Dani pouted and stifled a yawn causing Jamie to laugh a little under her breath. “Poppins, let’s get some rest. I promise, ya can ravish me in the mornin’.”

Dani’s eyes lit up. “Yeah? You promise?”

“Promise.” Jamie grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to Dani’s lips before settling further back into the pillows and wrapping her arms securely around Dani. Dani sighed into the embrace and feeling safer than she perhaps ever had, she fell fast asleep.


End file.
